I Saw Mama Kissing Mrs Claus
by Renconteur
Summary: A little boy gets a bit upset with his mother when he sees her kissing Mrs. Claus. The little Cabot nugget, Liam, makes another appearance... sans Olivia's demise. Another little holiday fic per request of LiziJ. (I'm sensing a theme here.)
1. Chapter 1

A sweet little holiday fic requested. Here ya go. I'll start Chapter Two and get going on that soon. This is just a two-shot.

Own nothing... just Liam.

* * *

"Absolutely NOT!" Alex protested.

It's like standing in a Mexican standoff. Two gun toting individuals staring each other down, daring each other to take the first shot. That's what's going on with two particularly hard headed best friends - slash attorneys.

The talk around the DA's office was that Alex Cabot and Connie Rubirosa were one in the same, just different hair color... oh, and one is married to a former NYPD detective. The minor details aren't really relevant.

This time, Connie know's she's breaking Alex, so she pushes harder.

"Come on, Alex," Connie pushed. "I can't get out of court, so I can't do it."

"I'm not doing it."

The final push. Cheap shot, but she's not above taking it. "Liam will love it."

"Don't bring my son into this," Alex felt her resolve breaking. "Ask Olivia."

Connie shook her head. "Its the DA's office, Alex. Not their wives. I really need to get to court."

Alex grumbled. "Fine."

"I love you!" Connie said as she dropped off the items that set Alex into a terrorspin.

Alex groaned. Her wife was never going to let her live this down. She flopped in her chair and looked at the wig and glasses. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Every year the EADAs would dress up as Santa and Mrs. Claus at the DA's annual family holiday party. Every year Alex would bring her wife and son, and he would have a blast with the other kids. He'd sit on Santa's lap and talk to him and Mrs. Claus. He loved Santa. He'd rattle off his wishes for the season, while she and Olivia took mental note and did the best they could.

He knew in order to get new toys, he had to give away his old. It was very for the Cabots to show their son the importance of giving back. He's a privileged kid, and gets spoiled by a lot of people who love him, but they keep a tight reign on him.

Now, she's Mrs. Claus, and she's pissed. She hate's dressing up in costumes. She hasn't worn a costume since she and Olivia dated in the early years, and it didn't stay on long enough for it to annoy her. Those were the good days. Now she's lucky if she gets to wear a sexy pair of underwear for Olivia to leave mangled on the floor. Oh the joys of motherhood. No more random slow love making with your wife, but a quickie in the shower before the kid gets up and burst through your door.

Having a six year old with no boundaries, kind of puts a damper on the mood. They have trouble keeping clothes on him. He loves to run around naked, and they have to bargain with him to at least keep his underwear on. He's all rough and tough boy, and they couldn't be more proud.

Alex picked up her phone to call her wife.

Two years ago Olivia filed her papers and retired. Now she works 9 AM to 2 PM at a local shelter for wayward teens. Perfect for her not to go crazy at home, but perfect for not having to put Liam in daycare. She's able to pick their son up from school, goes to teacher's meetings, goes to every school play, home every night for dinner, and Alex never has to worry.

"Hello," Olivia's rushed voice rang out.

"Hey," Alex smiled.

"Hey ba - Liam, stop. Let mama tie your boots." There was a grunt of a young child and rustling in the background. "If you don't stop, we're not going," Alex heard Olivia correct their son.

"Tell him I will tell Santa to put coal in his stocking if he doesn't put his boots on."

Olivia relayed Alex's instructions, and the boy quickly sat down and complied.

"Sorry, my love. Your son isn't being a good boy today."

Alex chuckled. "Well, apparently I haven't either. Guess who now has to wear a costume of Mrs. Claus?"

Alex was left with silence, and then heard a gasp of a strangled laugh.

"Olivia, it's not funny."

"Oh," Olivia gasped, "yes it is. Go put your coat on, buddy, we're leaving as soon as I get off the phone," the brunette turned her attention back to her wife. "Why isn't Connie doing it?"

"She's in court." Olivia waited. "Conveniently."

"Well, we'll see you in a bit, love you."

Alex grumbled her I love you and hung up.

"Mama, is Mom going to be there?" Liam asked Olivia as they walked into One Hogan place hand - in - hand.

"Mom has to work," Olivia fibbed...sort of. "But, she said for us to have fun, and she'll see us for dinner tonight."

Liam stomped his foot and leaned into his mother's side... utterly pissed.

Olivia chuckled. Her genes were strong in his looks, but somehow, Alex's DNA transferred in his attitude.

"Liam, correct the attitude before we get in there, or we'll go home."

She smiled softly to herself when she saw him roll his eyes. She should be pissed, but the anticipation of seeing her wife dressed up as Mrs. Claus gave him his free pass...his *only* free pass.

When they walked in, she almost fell over as she saw her wife taking pictures with kids. Then she saw Connie in the corner with a shit-eating grin, snapping pictures on her cell.

"Liam," Olivia caught her son's attention, "look who's over there?" She pointed to Connie's direction.

"CONNIE!" He yelled and took off running.

At the sound of her son's voice, Alex looked up and caught her wife's eyes as the tall brunette followed their son to his god-mother.

Alex arched a brow, daring her wife to laugh. She was greeted with a wink and bouncing brows.

"How was court?" Olivia chuckled.

Connie stopped showering kisses, on the little boy who was laughing, long enough to answer his mother. "Cancelled till Monday."

"Uh huh," Olivia said. "You lied to get out of it."

"You're not rusty, Olivia, that's for sure," Connie laughed.

"She's going to be so mad."

"She lives with you, not me." Connie laughed and then looked at Liam. "Want to go say hi to Santa and Mrs. Claus?"

Liam nodded.

"Think he'll recognize her?" Connie whispered.

Olivia shook her head. "No, they did good on her makeup."

They walked up to where Santa, aka Mike Cutter, and Mrs. Claus, aka Alex Cabot, were. Liam wiggled out of Connie's arms and Olivia took his hand.

"Walk slow, buddy." Olivia said.

Olivia helped him on Mike's lap, and winked at Alex as she walked to where the parents waited for their kids.

Liam must have caught a case of the chatterbox, because it looked like Alex wanted to stop him and tell him to move on, but she didn't want to break character. Sure, she hated doing this, but she was still going to be the best.

After about an hour of talking to everyone and schmoozing with Alex superiors, she saw Santa and Mrs. Claus get up. Olivia excused herself and made her way to meet her wife - Mrs. Claus.

"Hi, I'd like to make a wish," Olivia whispered in her wife's ear.

Alex felt a shiver run up and back down her spine. She turned to look at her wife, her oh so beautiful wife. "Really, young lady? What would you want Santa to bring you? I may be able to put in a good word if you're a really good girl."

Olivia pretended to think. "I'd like a kiss from Mrs. Claus."

Alex faught the laugh that wanted to burst out of her. "Oh really? I'm sorry, I can't, I'm married."

"I see, but what if," Olivia's voice dropped. "What if there was mistletoe around?"

"Then it would be my duty to oblige," Alex played along.

Olivia pointed up. "Then I guess you have no choice."

Alex smiled and kissed her wife. No one was around, or so they thought. Connie was coming around the corner with Liam, and didn't think anything of it. She saw her best friends kiss all the time. But, she forgot the little boy see his mama kissing... Mrs. Claus.

Liam stopped with his mouth agape. His mom wasn't going to like this at all.

* * *

_**You can review if you like. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like death (flu... it'll kill ya), and I'm not sure about this chapter. I know the grammar is horrible, but it'll have to do. I wanted this to be good, but I'm not sure. This is the end though. Thanks for the reviews, they've been sweet. Hope you all have a great holiday season!

PeterPeter: I thought the same thing! That was after I posted it. I wanted Olivia to scold him, and I was trying to think of a middle name... then it hit me when I said 'Conner' in my head. Seriously, we've been fans too long. I've always loved the name Liam, and I can't believe I let it seep into this story. Good thing this happened sans "Loss" and "Ghost".

* * *

Connie cleared her throat as her friends parted from a potentially heated kiss. Alex did an 'oops' face and scurried to get changed. Olivia chuckled and saw her son's face and knew he was upset about something.

"Hey man, did you have fun?" Olivia asked as she went to pick him up. He grunted and ran over to where the other kids were. "What was that about?"

Connie shrugged. "I don't know. He was fine a minute ago."

"Oh well, we'll let him play a little bit longer, and then we'll head home." Still watching her son, "We're doing take out tonight if you want to come over?"

Her friend nodded. "If Alex is buying, of course!"

Olivia laughed and then stopped. "Oh great..."

"Is he flirting?" Connie asked as they saw Liam smiling and helping a little girl with her coat.

"I think it's time to go..." Olivia said as she crossed the room to her son.

He pitched a fit and put up a fight. He caused a scene and Olivia was mortified. What was his problem? Sure, he had a stubborn streak and an attitude problem, but he's a kid. He has a strong will, can be a brat at times, but he's just a kid. Most of the time he's very well behaved in public, no shortage on loving, kisses his mothers often, cuddles with them as much as possible, but today - he's seemed to take it on a whole nother level of terror.

"Liam, stop." Olivia scolded quietly, to not draw more attention, as he kicked and screamed.

"I want Mom!" Liam yelled.

Everyone was looking. She wanted to crawl under a rock.

Olivia knelt in front of him, and held him at his hips to stop him from pitching a fit even more. "Liam, if you don't stop the screaming, you'll be punished from Marcus' party this weekend."

That seemed to do the trick. He stopped long enough to let Olivia put on his coat, hat, and gloves.

"What's wrong with him?" Connie asked with concern as she put on her coat and scarf.

Olivia blew out a breath. "I don't know. I think he's tired. Let's get him home."

-

Alex walked in the door with bags of food, and smiled when she saw her wife and friend.

"Hey, where's my sweet boy?" The blonde asked as she put the food down on the counter.

Connie started taking out containers and grabbing plates. She did not want to be a part of that conversation.

Olivia shook her head. "Your sweet boy caused quite a stink after the party."

"Oh god, that was him people were talking about?" Alex asked as her hand went over her mouth.

"Wow, he really is your child." Connie joked.

"Not funny, Connie, that's embarrassing." Alex spat back.

"I'm sorry, bad joke. I'll go see if he's ready for dinner."

"No, we'll go." Olivia butted in.

"What is his deal?" Alex asked as they walked upstairs to their son's room.

Olivia blew out a breath and shook her head, "I have no idea."

Alex alerted Liam they were walking in. "Liam, we're coming in."

"He's six, Alex, just go in." Olivia mumbled.

"Don't start, Olivia," Alex bit back.

Olivia felt a flash of heat in her face. Don't start? "Mother him, not me."

"Liam, what are you doing, man?" Alex asked softly.

The little boy knocked over the blocks he had built when he saw Olivia.

They sat next to him. "What's going on?" Alex asked as he climbed in her lap and clutched her shirt. Alex looked startled at the action, and as did Olivia. When Liam was upset, he usually was all Olivia, but now he's not even looking at her.

"Why are you so upset?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her son's leg, and was taken back when he shewed her away and snuggled into Alex more.

"Liam, why are you being nasty to Mama?" Alex asked.

"I'm mad at her," Liam mumbled in Alex's chest.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Alex. "Baby, why are you mad at Mama?"

"She kisseded another lady," Liam sighed.

That kid was too damn smart for his own good. He was mad at Olivia for kissing someone that wasn't his Mom. Then it hit Olivia.

She began to chuckle. Alex looked at her with a questioning look.

"Liam, did you see me kissing Mrs. Claus?" Olivia asked.

Liam nodded, still buried deep in Alex's chest.

Alex smiled. "That made you upset?"

Liam nodded.

Alex gave Olivia a questioning look, and then her wife nodded. They had to tell him the truth.

Dammit, the blonde thought. They wanted to keep him innocent for as long as they could. Telling their son that Mrs. Claus was indeed a fake, would mean Santa is too. But then she remembered: she's a lawyer, she could spin it, right?

"What if Mom told you that Mama didn't kiss Mrs. Claus, but in fact was kissing me?"

Liam sat up and looked at his mother, and then his other mother. He was so confused. Adults could really be that way.

"How? I didn't see you." Liam asked in Olivia's trademark stare. It really freaked Alex out at times.

Alex reached in her back pocket for her phone. Thank goodness she took pictures. she showed the little boy the proof. "See, Liam, Mrs. Claus had to be at another place tonight, so she asked me to take her place."

Liam's eyebrows shot up. "You know her!?"

"Yes, I sure do, and so does Mama."

The boy looked at Olivia in awe. "Wow," he whispered. Then it hit him. "So Mama didn't kiss Mrs. Claus?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope, buddy, I was kissing Mom."

"Oh," he said sadly.

"That wasn't a good thing you did, buddy. You know better than to act that way in public, or anywhere for that matter. So, because you were naughty and gave Mama and Connie a lot of trouble, we won't be reading tonight. I think you owe Mama an apology."

Liam had a tremble in his lip. Most kids wouldn't care about not getting to read the book, but that is Liam's favorite time of night. As much as it pained Alex, she knew it would get to him.

The little boy climbed in Olivia's lap and hugged her tight. She held him close and smiled when she heard him, barely above a whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Mama."

"I love you, baby. I would never do anything to hurt you or Mom, you know that right?"

At the feeling of his nod, she kissed the side of his soft curly hair. She caught the look in Alex's eyes; it was almost the look of terror and she couldn't shake it. "Okay, handsome, go see what Connie is doing in the kitchen. Make sure she didn't start on dessert before dinner."

"Okay," he said before he walked away.

Olivia looked at Alex. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Alex nodded and got up from the floor. She held out a hand for Olivia and pulled her up. She pulled her close and looked into her eyes. She traced the features of Olivia's face, and spoke softly. "Don't..."

Olivia was getting worried. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex kissed Olivia softly. "Don't ever leave me, or cheat on me."

Oh, damn. "Baby, I would never. I - I could never. You and Liam are my world. I could never... Oh, Alex." Olivia pulled her wife close to her. "What brought this on?"

"The way Liam reacted today thinking that you were kissing another woman, really hit me. I know you wouldn't cheat on me, the very thought kills me, but the way he reacted." Alex shook her head against Olivia's shoulder. She sat them down on his bed. She looked deep into her wife's eyes and continued. "Ever since Liam was born, I saw nothing but you in him. I still see nothing but you. He's always been partial to you, and I know that's because you're his biological mother and you carried him."

"Alex, where is this going?" Olivia asked confused. "Are you saying you don't feel like he's your son?"

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying. Oh, he's mine. Is he ever," Alex chuckled. "But today, the way he reacted to you even kissing someone else, shook him. He doesn't know our family is different, because its normal to him. I know its not about you kissing a woman, but not kissing me. I can't bear the thought of our son going through that kind of actual pain. He reacted. Only thing he knew to do was to fight you."

Olivia smiled. "He was pretty pissed, but that's what we have in common. We're both crazy about you, Alex. We both love you so much," she paused. "Well, I think I love you a bit more."

They laughed together and Olivia caressed Alex's face. "I'm sorry you had that reaction, but you're stuck with me. I still love you like I did the first day I met you thirteen years ago. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together, and watch that little monkey grow up and give us some grandchildren." Olivia smiled thoughtfully.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What would you say about more little monkeys? One more to be exact?" Olivia smiled.

Alex's eyes grew larger. "Wait a minute..."

Olivia smiled even larger and started laughing nodding her head.

"It worked?!" Alex shrieked with delight.

"Yep. Bloodwork was done yesterday, and it's official. Another Cabot is on their way. Since I'm over forty, I have to be a little more careful than what I was with Liam, but its official!"

"Oh baby," the blonde held her wife close.

"I love you so much, Alex."

Alex smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you too."

"So no, I could never leave you. I can't take care of two kids by myself; I'd go insane!"

They laughed and then kissed softly at first, and then Alex deepened it.

"Ewww!" Connie and Liam said loudly from the door.

The women broke apart laughing. Olivia turned towards her son and motioned him over. "Eww? Eww?! I'll show you "EWW!"

The mother's showered their screaming little boy with kisses and love. Connie smiled and walked away, letting them have their moment.

The mothers had pity on their squirming tot and let him catch his breath.

"So, Mom, should we tell him?" Olivia asked.

Alex looked at Liam and back at Olivia. "I don't know. He was pretty rotten today."

"What? I'm sorry!" Liam said quickly. "You already took away my books!" He was not seeing the logic on why his mothers continued to torture him.

Olivia laughed. "Will you do the honors, Mom?"

Alex smiled at Olivia and winked. She pulled her son into her lap and squeezed him tight. Held him for a moment and kissed him on his head. "Liam, what do you think about bringing a baby on our summer vacation next year?"

Liam looked confused. "Uhh... okay, I guess?"

"But what if that baby was a brother or sister?" Alex asked.

"Mom, I don't get it. Can you just spit it out?"

Olivia burst into laughter. "Don't ever doubt he's your kid again."

Alex kissed his head again. "Mama's going to have a baby. What do you think about that?"

Liam whipped his head in neck breaking speed. "Huh?"

"Yep, I'm going to have a baby. What do you think?"

"Is it a boy? Cause I want a brother. Girls are gross, and I need someone to help me build my castles. Girls don't like blocks, so can it please be a boy?"

Now it was his mother's turn to look at him like he was nuts.

"Can I go tell Connie?" He asked excited.

"Sure," Alex nodded... still in shock of her son's reaction.

"I think he's on board," Olivia chuckled.

"That kid surprises me everyday," Alex said looking at her wife. They both laughed when they heard Connie from downstairs scream with excitement.

"I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, baby. Thank you so much for my family."

Olivia kissed Alex soundly, slipping her tongue in for added closeness. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Claus."

That earned her a pop on the ass and another kiss.

Next year, no more Mrs. Claus, but a new baby. This year was looking up more and more.


End file.
